Does Harry Love Me?
by Hermioninny
Summary: In this epic song, Cho & Hermione burst into song about Harry in the Hogwarts Library!. So catch a friend and battle over who loves Harry more ;-)
1. Default Chapter Title

Does Harry Love Me?!  
  


A/N I don`t own anything except the plum tree in my backyard. Harry Potter and Co. is own by my favorite person other than me Ms. J.K Rowling. This song was written by my friend Tutina Trelawney. We except comments but NO CUSS WORDS PLEASE !!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Okay on with the show........  
  
  
Hermione & Cho are in the library, studying, when the sudden urge of bursting into song, comes over them.  
  
Cho: Does Harry Love me I want to know. I want to know if Harry loves me so...  
  
Is it in his wand?  
  
Hermione: Oh no it's in his face.  
  
Cho: Is it in his scar?  
  
Hermione: Oh no that'd be discrace.  
  
Cho: Is he...  
  
Hermione: Oh Oh Oh Wah da do do do  
  
Cho: Next Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione: Next Dumbledore.  
  
Cho & Hermione: Oh Yeh!  
  
Cho: Is he what I want?  
  
Hermione: He`s the best you can find  
  
Cho: How about his broom?  
  
Hermione: It is really divine  
  
Cho: But if you...  
  
Cho & Hermione: Want-to-know  
  
Harry has a small nose  
  
Cho: Yes, indeed  
  
Cho & Hermione: Yes, yes, indeed  
  
Oh, Yeah----------!  
  
SPOKEN (While one talks the other hums to the song.)   
  
Hermione: Hey, wait a minute, Harry is kinda cute.  
  
Cho: Well too bad he's mine.  
  
Hermione: No he's mine......  
  
Cho: No mine....You can have Ron.......  
  
Hermione: No way, you...  
  
Cho: No you.....  
  
Cho & Hermione: No You!!!!!  
  
Do do wah do do do, do wah do do do, do wah do-o-o-!  
  
Do wah dah Do!!!!!  
  
Thank You Thank You please review.:::::::::down on knees::::::: PLEASE!!!  
  
Thank You again. REMEMBER NO CUSS WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Does Harry Love Me...... Part 2  
  
Thanks for all those people who reviewed! Thanks!! Your SOO nice for doing that!  
  
A/N Okay once again I own nadadda. Only a plum tree. And my new t-shirt!!!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cho you know what? said Hermione. Harry likes me!  
Really Hermione? Well, you know thats a lie! It is truth....Well from my brain but that counts!Yea Right! Lets fight!!! Your on!!! What is the battle? Just a contest for Harry`s heart! Okay one week of war! I go first cause it was my idea! Okay.. And Cho let the BEST win.  
  
Hermione thinks to herself, how could I every win? Cho is pretty, athletic, smart, pretty, and did I mention pretty? What could I do to make my self pretty as her. Only magic could do that. That`s it!! MAGIC!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Cho thinks , darn, why did I get into this cat fight, I do like Harry but, Harry EVERYBODY likes him. I like, I like, it is true I like Ron Weasly!! Oh, man I can`t just give up. And I can`t lose to a ugly girl, especially a year younger than me. What can I do??  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think?? I know it is messed up if I don`t get at least 10 good reviews I won`t write no more. Maybe. Okay.. And if you read my Thats what friends are for forgive me. I was high on butterbeer. hehehe   
  
this color is for cho  
  
this color is for Hermione


	3. Default Chapter Title

Does Harry Love Me Part 3  
  
A/N Thank you all for reviewing you are so Kewl!!!!! All of you thank You!!!! Remember that was my first fic so thanks!!!!! okay I know no more about me. I am sooooo evil I left you guys there at that part. sorry. oh well. Nothing is mine. OKAY! THERE only Ms. J.K Rowling owns the rest I only own the plot not Tutina too, just me, and the 2 part!! ::::::hehe all mine all mine::::: okay bye bye now!!  
P.S When I put in your on, something like that, and Cho starts first I am sorry about that part they are trying to make Harry fall for one of them before the end of the week. SORRY OKAY!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione once again was in the libary. But not this time doing research for homework, but beauty tips. Okay, okay, I got book I need. Breast job... Check!... Face job....Check! Wieght lost job... Check! okay stlye job....Check! Every thing I need Hermione thought to herself.   
Just as she was exiting the libary, who else but Harry Potter came in and bumped right into her."Sorry Hermione, I didn`t mean too."As he picked up her book, "Magical Breast For Me" Hermione quickly snatched the book from him, luckly in time for him not reading the tittle. "thats okay, Harry um. I`ll see you in the commen room maybe later."   
`Man thought Harry, whenever I talk to her she leaves. Why can`t I tell her oh, nevermind...........'  
That was a close one Hermione thought as she quickly left the libary and ran to the Griffendor commen room.As she turned the corner who else (not Harry) but Cho was turning the corner too. "Hi Cho, who is your plan going to get Harry?" "oh, perfectly well, Mudblood" What, with sudden outrage Hermione couldn`t stand the word she just told her, from Draco okay , but from her.. Hermione quickly slapped Cho`s cheek, and yelled" How dare you say that Slutt!!!" As she ran all the way to her commen room. Cho got soooo mad. But she thought to herself, better let this one go cause she is going to feel very bad at the end of this week.  
THE NEXT DAY.......................  
  
Cho was wearing a very showing outfit, soft peach tight dress that goes to her seven inches above the knee with knee high socks and very high heels. that matc her outfit perfectly. At her table that she kept looking like she likes Harry but really Ron. Oh, Ron she thought to herself, your hair, your freckles.....  
Hermione finished doing the last of her beauty spells . After she was done she looked exzctly like model, large breast, hips, a perfect face, and the cutest dress on earth. A ice blue dress with a V-neck that goes 3 inches above her leg, Hermione, even now pretty still liked to be preserative. She quickly bewitched the dress to change colors that match her surrondings or to suit what she likes.   
Hermione quickly grabed her book bag which she also bewitched to look like her dress. She ran to the Great Hall , and everyones experssion was................  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Intersting another in a way cliff hanger!!! hehe I know The fight was bad the story is bad but I like it!! hehehehe!!!!!! okay bye thanks again please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love from ,  
  
Prudy Krum


End file.
